


I don't want you to leave

by ships18



Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Set after Episode 7, Thinking, isak lies on top of even, sleeping, slight mention of sex but nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships18/pseuds/ships18
Summary: Isak thinks about he and Even need to talk and also about how he doesn't want to leave and about how he may just love him.





	

Isak looked to his side to glance a look at Even. Even lay on his back his arms laying on top of his chest yet his face was in the direction of Isak as though he was searching the boy out in his dreams, growing towards the sun. His face was a perfect picture of serenity, his hair messed from their earlier activities and his body glowing with only what Isak could call an ethereal light. He was an angel and Isak had to look away in order to not lose himself. Again. 

Isak had invited Even round to talk, to try and unpick why Even had slowed things down and why he had kissed Sonja after everything he had whispered to Isak earlier on in the week under the covers of his bed. Isak was utterly confused how this boy could go from wanting to stay with him forever to blatantly kissing his girlfriend right in front of Isak's face. 

The thought of Evens lips touching Sonja in the way they touched Isak's sends a shiver of disgust and wrongness through his stomach, making it churn and shrivel horribly. Isak thought, not for the first time that night, that if he looked over to where Even was laying he wouldn't be there. That this had all been a cruel dream of what could have been and instead there would be blank space, an empty chasm that Isak would not know how to fill. He took a deep breath and knew that he couldn't think like that. For what he and Even had just done was not flippant and could not be cast aside. No he would not allow Even to leave him again, after exposing the innermost parts of himself and stripping his soul bear to the boy next to him. He would not allow Even to leave again. 

Isak had invited the boy round to talk, but there was something about Even that just drew him like a magnet, some unknown force that he couldn't quite put a name to had captured his and tied him to Even. As soon as he opened the door after he had kicked the boys out and seen Even. Even who had probably ran all the way to his flat in order to talk to him, Isak crumbled. He had missed Even dearly and utterly, had missed the way that Even made him feel, the way that Even drew lights traces of figures on his cheek, the way that Evens laugh made his whole face crinkle up and made Isak want to kiss the slits that were now his eyes. He missed Evens smell and Evens presence and he missed Even. So in that moment talking could wait, everything could and so Isak surged forward, no longer the scared closeted boy and planted a kiss on Evens lips, claiming them as his own. 

Isak's lips grew into a faint smile when he thought about the later activities they had got to and how Even was so gentle yet dominant and knew just how to please Isak and how Isak graciously returned the favours and how magical everything had been and how loved he had felt. 

With these fond memories playing in Isak's mind he shuffled onto his side, shimmying closer to Even and lay his head on his arm, tucking it underneath his head. Isak just looked once again at the man in front of him, traced with his eyes the curve of his plump lips, the light flutter of his eyelashes on the soft skin underneath his eyes, the bridge of his nose and the small lines on his forehead which showed how Even had lived and was living and was alive and Even was in Isak's bed. Isak could not quite believe it. He let out a sigh, not sure of the reason behind it. 

He knew that at some point he would have to destroy the calmness and solidness that surrounded him and Even as they needed to talk no matter how much Isak wanted to ignore it and move on he needed to know answers. He needed to know that he wasn't the only one who felt something. 

Yet 'something' wasn't quite the right word. Everything- that suited it better. Whenever Isak so much as thought of Even his heart soared and lurched and swelled in an effort to encompass all of his feelings that he felt towards him. Anger, hurt, astonishment, appreciation, hunger, gratefulness, calmness, joy and something that Isak wanted to call love. 

He scooted even closer to Even and allowed himself to place his head upon Evens chest, the rest of his body following suit, so that at the end most of his body rested on top of Evens. His arm draped around the other side of Evens body, gripping on to him so as not to fall off. His leg intertwined with the two longer ones of the man below him. Isak settled allowing himself to rest on top of Even, not in a sexual or lustful way but in a way to say mine and to say i'm here and to say i'm not leaving and neither are you. 

His hair was now lightly tickling Even's bottom lip, but the older man dared not to make a move, allowing Isak to make himself comfortable. Even felt Isak's body relax with a final sigh, the previously uncomfortable joints melting into Evens skin and burning him in a delicious and bittersweet way as Isak gripped onto Evens forearm as though anchoring the boy to himself in order to not allow him to leave. Even lightly moved his head brushing his lips along Isak's head, breathing in the smell of his coconut shampoo and breathing in the smell of this boy who hadn't given up on him and who didn't want Even to leave and who wanted to understand. Even knew he had explaining to do but he also knew that he wasn't afraid to explain anymore. The beautiful man who lay above him wasn't letting him leave, out of care and something Even hoped to call love, and there was no way in hell that Even was going to screw this up. He cared and maybe loved too deeply for Isak.

Even fell asleep once more with the surprisingly comforting weight of not just another body, but Isak's body pressed on top of him. Anchoring him to the present and reminding him that he was there and real as well as keeping the dangerous and unwelcome thoughts at bay.


End file.
